


Everyone Knows Coffee Shops Are The Place to Fall In Love

by inspector_spacetime



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, F/M, Past Lydia Martin/Jackson Whittemore, Stydia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-30
Updated: 2014-08-30
Packaged: 2018-02-15 08:22:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2222160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inspector_spacetime/pseuds/inspector_spacetime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU -- Lydia works as a barista and has a regular customer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everyone Knows Coffee Shops Are The Place to Fall In Love

**Author's Note:**

> I am so sorry if this is bad. I just...the world needs more stydia coffee shop au's okay? Just a lot more.  
> I apologize if they're ooc. First Teen Wolf fic and all. Also Lydia Martin is perfect I don't know if I can write her properly.

Lydia Martin wasn't okay with working at this run down coffee shop. She wasn't okay with her father driving her mother into debt before he took off, and she wasn't okay with her boss because she used to go to school with him, and unfortunately dated him. Jackson Whitmore owned the stupid chains of Whitmore Coffee Co. (so creative, right?) She wasn't mad when he left for London. She got over him, and now he comes in as often as possible to try and win Lydia back.

 

She admits, first love is tempting to get back to, but she knows it's impossible...and Jackson isn't the same. This isn't high school anymore. If it was she would be the one running this damn place. The only thing that perks up about this place is this regular she gets. He's cute, goes by Stiles. He seems absolutely awkward, and usually that's not her type, but when she thinks of Jackson, she thinks maybe its a good thing.

 

So she hadn't said anything to the cute boy, but he always has something nice to say to her. So she knows he's interested, well he's looking at least. If only he could see her without the stupid apron and visor combo she had to wear.

 

"Shifts over, Lyds." Jackson strutted in and smiled at her. "So can we go get some dinner?" She glared at her former lover.

 

"Jackson, I said no. I just think its a bad idea. We didn't do so well, and well, I'm over you." She shrugged and heard the door open once more as she began taking her apron off. Her coworker came to the cash register as Lydia walked away from the counter.

 

"Hey." She knew that voice...Stiles? She turned to look at the voice and it was him. He was smiling his goofy smile at her. How come he seemed so familiar? She shook the thought away and approached him.

"Hey, yourself. Finally see me without the hideous outfit." She smiled back.

 

"I think you would look great in anything." A light blush formed on his cheeks and she smiled widely.

 

"Wanna get out of here?" He said and she wanted to say yes badly, but she had major studying to do. The coffee shop took up to much time. College wasn't easy either.

 

"Some other time. I promise." She turned to leave then stopped and turned around, "I'll see you tomorrow?" He smiled softly and only nodded.

 

The next day Lydia came in late and prayed to any god that would listen, that Jackson wasn't there.

 

Apparently none of the gods listened, and he tsked her as she walked in. She walked past him immediately putting her things away and putting on her apron and visor. She got to the register and turned to look at Jackson. "I was up late studying. Don't you have other coffee shops of yours to go to?" she said, putting as much venom in her tone as she could.

 

"Sadly, yes. I wanted to tell you this is your last chance at dinner. I'll be leaving for Paris tomorrow." She just blinked at him. Even if she did date Jackson how could she stand him running off all the time? She wouldn't and it would be a disaster for both parties involved.

 

"Jackson, let the past stay there." She said simply and turned away.

 

She went about her normal daily business telling herself she was not waiting for a certain someone to walk through the door. She didn't even know the guy for crying out loud. When the day ended, she admitted to herself she was slightly disappointed but shoved it down. She is Lydia Martin and if anyone should be disappointed, it's Stiles. She nodded to herself and was happy she had two days off. She headed to a party with her friend Allison.

 

"Okay, don't get mad." Allison said as soon as Lydia got in the car.

 

"What is it?" Lydia asked, an annoyed tone to her voice.

 

"I'm meeting a guy there, Scott."

 

"I finally get to meet Scott and its at a party. So you're saying you're gonna ditch me?" Allison shook her head at Lydias comment, but said nothing, and drove away.

 

When they got there Allison spotted Scott and dragged Lydia along. She sighed, then she saw something interesting. Stiles was with Scott.

 

“Scott this is my bestfriend Lydia.” She smiled exposing her dimples. “Lydia this is Scott.” They shook hands.

 

“I feel like I already know you between Allison and Stiles--” Stiles smacked Scotts arm, “Ow. Sorry.”

 

“Stiles, I didn’t see you today.” She said and he looked embarrassed.

 

“Yeah I got caught up in some stuff. Want a drink?” She nodded and he led her away from the couple who already got absorbed in their own thing.

 

“So this isn’t exactly how I imagined our first date.” Stiles said and then blushed. “I mean--”

 

“No. Its okay. Me either but its okay.” She smiled at him and he returned it. “I feel like we have this connection, you know?”

 

“Yes, I do.” He said and they moved closer.

 

“Its...intoxicating.”

 

“It might be the alcohol.” He joked and she rolled her eyes but smiled at him.

 

“Shut up and kiss me.”

 

And he did not hesitate. He was already falling for the strawberry blonde barista way before they even spoke. He believed in love at first sight.

They pulled away. “Wow.” She breathed out.

“I agree.” He said and leaned down to kiss her again.


End file.
